I can t resist you
by Pao Scarlet
Summary: Levi es un exitoso hombre de negocios que lo tiene todo... todo excepto al mocoso que robo su corazón, ahora este va a contraer matrimonio con el mejor amigo de Rivaile ¿Como reaccionara Levi ante esto? y ¿que hará para impedirlo? RIREN/Violación/Lenguaje Vulgar
1. Chapter 1

_**"Usted esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de los señores : Eren Jäger y Erwin Smith . **_

_**Se efectuara en la iglesia Maria, el sábado 20 de Abril a las 15:00 hrs **_

_**Esperamos contar con su presencia."**_

- ¡Pura mierda!- decía un joven, de unos 30 años, de cabello azabache, ojos grisáceos y mirada afilada. Este estaba en su oficina, leyendo la invitación de sus 2 mejores amigos, y por lo dicho, este no parecía nada feliz con este acontecimiento.

-tsk ...¡ MALDICIÓN! - dijo aventado todo lo que encontraba, no le importaba si estos eran documentos u objetos de gran importancia, solo quería desquitar toda esa ira que sentía. Ese era Levi Rivaille, uno de los mejores empresarios del país, y cabe mencionar que también uno de los hombres mas ricos . Con su gran intelecto y su talento para los negocios, había llegado a la cima a corta edad, y ahora este trabajaba para una importante empresa, "Sina Corporation" . Pero eso es lo que menos le importaba, solo podía pensar en el dolor. Sentía que "ellos" le habían traicionado de la forma mas asquerosa posible y sobre todo Erwin, su amigo en la infancia y actualmente su jefe ,lo traiciono por haberle quitado lo más importante para el, la razón de su locura y su obsesión,si, Levi Rivaille estaba enamorado de nada mas ni menos que del prometido de Smith y ese era Eren Jäger, un "mocoso",según Levi, de 20 años , cabello castaño y delgado. Ojos color esmeralda, los cuales hacia que el azabache soñara todas las noches con ellos y una actitud que dejo cautivado al de ojos grises.

Rivaille estaba totalmente enamorado del menor, desde que lo conoció, lo quería para el, pero había un problema, el de ojos verdes no lo estaba, el se había enamorado de Erwin y ahora estos iban a contraer matrimonio y esto no lo iba a permitir, primero muerto antes de que su "mocoso" este con alguien mas que con el. Por eso, en la obscuridad de lo que quedo de su oficina, empezó a planear como evitaría tal boda.

- no dejare que nadie te tenga, ni siquiera el idiota de Erwin , tu eres mío y solo mío- dijo sonriendo de lado

•

•

•

•

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en un departamento,se encontraba un joven castaño, sentado en la comodidad de su sillón, hablando amenamente con sus 2 mejores amigos: Mikasa Ackerman, una mujer de la edad de Eren, cabello negro carbón, y ojos rasgados, de hermosa figura y con una obsesión de proteger a su amigo, considerandose, una segunda mamá para el ojiverde, aun que este no esté de acuerdo con esto.

Y Armin Arlet, un joven un año menor que la asiática y el alemán , de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de complexión delgada e inteligencia increíble.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti Eren, no puedo creer que por fin encontraras al amor de tu vida- comentó Arlet con una sonrisa en sus labios - ojalá Jean, también me propusiera a mi, seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ja, ese cara de caballo, no tiene los huevos para proponértelo, es demasiado miedoso- comentó divertido el castaño

- ¡Eren!- regaño la asiática por el lenguaje empleado por el ojiverde.

-jaja, creo que tienes razón- dijo un poco desanimado el ojiazul- ¿y tu Mikasa? ¿Annie no te lo ha propuesto?- la asiática solo volteo el rostro y soltó un ligero "tsk" - eso fue un no jajaja

Continuaron hablando y riendo hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, y pasos que se dirigían hacia la sala.

- Eren , ya llegue, ohh perdón no sabia que tenias invitados- dijo Erwin Smith, un señor de 30 años, de cabello color oro, cejas tupidas y fornido, y actualmente novio de Jäger- buenas noches Mikasa, Armin- dijo extendiendo la mano, en forma de saludo y sonriendo ampliamente.

- no se preocupe señor Smith, Mikasa y yo, ya nos íbamos, verdad Mikasa- dijo aceptando el saludo y volteando a ver a la azabache que asintió con la cabeza

- Ohh, no se preocupen, quédense a cenar, insisto, están en su casa

-esta bien, gracias.

Y así cenaron tranquilamente, hablando acerca de la boda y de otras cosas triviales, hasta que la asiática y el ojiazul se fueron, dejando solos a la pareja en el amplio departamento del Smith, en el cual compartía con su futuro esposo.

-Me agradan tus amigos, siempre me han parecido agradables- comentó el mayor, sentado en el sillón de la sala ,recargando su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos a los lados y cerrando los ojos.

- si, son buenas personas- dijo el menor acercándose al rubio de forma sensual y sentándose en el regazo de este con ambas piernas a los lados de las caderas del mayor. Estiró su manos , alcanzando la cara de este y besando sus labios, el otro correspondió al beso, agarrando las caderas del menor y haciéndolo más profundo , mientras que el castaño pasaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su pareja. Eren abrió la boca, dejando entrar la lengua de Erwin haciendo el beso cada vez más pasional.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lujuria.

- agh, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo- dijo el rubio, acariciando el rostro del menor con una mano y con otra una de las de las piernas de su amante.

- solo una semana, creo que puedes aguantar, viejo pervertido- dijo divertido el moreno.

- jajaja -rio-vente vamos a dormir.

- esta bien, solo recuerda que quiero llegar puro al altar- dijo besando por última vez a su novio y levantándose del sillón.

- si sigues provocándome, dudo que lo llegues y tendríamos que posponer la boda , por que no te podrías levantar para llegar a la iglesia- comento en tono de burla.

- je pervertido- sonrió -te amo.

Smith agarró su mano y la beso de forma tierna - y yo a ti Eren, eres lo mas importante para mi - tiró de la mano de Eren y lo abrazo de forma suave - por fin vamos a estar juntos. Vas a ser mi esposo, estoy tan feliz.

- yo también - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- vente vamos a dormir.

_**Sábado 20 de Abril, iglesia Maria.**_

El lugar estaba lleno de personas, la mayoría de estas, eran de la familia de Erwin. Todos llenos de emoción y alegría por la pareja.

Por otro lado esta Eren, que esta que se lo comían los nervios. Este esta vestido con un traje blanco y peinado hacia atrás, con un par de broches dorados los cuales sostenían un pequeño velo, como una novia.

Estaba sentado viéndose al espejo, mientras su amiga le daba los últimos toques.

- deja de moverte Eren

- lo siento,es que estoy algo nervioso

- Eren- dijo de forma seria, deteniendo lo que hacia y acercándose al rostro del moreno con una mirada sombría - estas a punto de casarte, y dices que tienes nervios, ¿Acaso no quieres? ¿No amas a Erwin?

- no es eso Mikasa, es solo que, si me equivoco, y si le pongo el anillo en donde no es, y si ...

-Eren- volvió a decir en el mismo tono - le amas ¿No? - el muchacho asintió- entonces no hay de que temer, todo va salir bien - dijo abrazándolo y suavizando su mirada .

- gracias Mikasa, ya me siento mejor.

Mikasa terminó de arreglarlo y se disponía a salir cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el que menos quería ver.

- ¿Que quieres enano? - preguntó de forma agresiva.

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso no puedo dar las felicitaciones al novio? Y quítate que con lo gorda que estas me estorbas el paso.

- Eres un ...

- ¡Mikasa! - gritó el castaño - detente, anda, ve, ¿acaso no ibas a ver a Annie?

- tsk- dijo la azabache, mientras le daba la última mirada de odio a Rivaille y cerraba la puerta.

- ahh- suspiro el ojiverde - ustedes nunca cambian.

- tsk, es culpa de esa mocosa, siempre busca pelea.

- jaja y tu siempre se la das, que maduro - comentó divertido

-Tsk

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí por Levi?

- vine a darte mis felicitaciones- dijo, mientras le daba un ramo de flores.

- Rivaille - el mayor no era de las personas detallistas, y esto le había tomado por sorpresa al castaño- gracias - dijo sonriendo

-Hmp

- ya casi es hora, debes ir con los demás.

- espera Eren- dijo agarrándole del brazo- hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¡¿ e-eh!?¿ que es? - cuestionó el menor, con un poco de nervio, ya que el francés le miraba con ojos muy serios - ¿No puede ser después?

- No - contesto secamente

- bien, ¿que es?

- Yo - se detuvo, respiro y volvió q hablar - estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace tiempo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero que seas mío.

Eren esta absorto ante las palabras de su amigo, Levi Rivaille enamorado de el, "debía ser una jodida broma", eso pensó Eren, pero al no ver ningún rastro de burla en Rivaille, desecho esa idea.

¿Por que se lo decía ahora? En el día de su boda.

- creo que deberías irte, ya casi empieza la boda y tengo que terminar de arreglarme - dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo y volteándose al lado contrario, dando la espalda al que consideraba su amigo.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Eren pensó que Levi se había ido.

"Estoy enamorado de ti" esa palabra rondaba la cabeza de Eren - maldición- maldijo mientras soltaba un puñetazo a la mesa que estaba enfrente suyo.

Un par de balazos hicieron que el ojiverde regresara de sus pensamientos y al voltearse vio que aun esta Rivaille, viéndolo de forma espeluznante.

De pronto sintió que este le agarraba de por la espalda y con su mano, le tapa la boca.

- quise hacerlo por las buenas pero no me dejaste opción Eren- dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del contrario- ahora vas a ser mío por la fuerza.

Eren estaba sorprendido, trato de quitárselo de encima pero un agudo dolor en la nuca se lo impido, y sus párpados le pesaron, lo único que alcanzo a ver, fue a Levi sonriendo de forma perversa y después todo se torno obscuro.

El ojigris cargo el cuerpo de su adoración, y le acaricio el rostro - mío, solamente mío - y con el en brazos salió por la parte de atrás de la iglesia, mientras se escuchaban más balazos y gritos.


	2. Levi no comparte lo que es suyo

**Etto muchas gracias por su reviews, hacen que me emocione a seguir escribiendo este fic que se me ocurrió en un momento de locura XDD.**

** Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maldito de Hajime Isayama.**

**" "- otra cosa, las comillas significan pensamientos y creo que es todo disfruten.**

***w***

**Capitulo 2 : Levi no comparte lo que es suyo **

Todo estaba obscuro, no se podía percibir ningún sonido de esta fría habitación, en el cual yacía inconsciente el cuerpo de Eren Jäger, el cual poco a poco se despertaba de su ensoñación

_-¿Donde estoy?_ - se preguntaba a un sin abrir los ojos, y sin mover ni un músculo, estos aun estaban adormecidos y con mucho esfuerzo trataba de recordar lo sucedido.

_Eren pov_

- "recuerdo que me estaba arreglando para la boda, estaba muy feliz, de pronto alguien entro a la habitación en donde yo estaba … ¿quien era?, después de que entrara me dijo algo ¿que era? y de repente me sentí triste ¿ por que me pondría triste en el mejor día de mi vida? ¿quien era ese tipo que entro? ¿que me dijo? después logre escuchar gritos, si, eso era lo que escuchaba, todos llenos de pánico y … ¿balazos? … ¿¡Que demonios!? . Y después nada, ya no escuchaba nada. "

_Fin Eren pov_

Poco a poco abría sus ojos, aun que estos aun le pesaban, después de que se acostumbro a la obscura habitación, empezó a observar a su alrededor.

No lograba visualizar mucho, pero con lo que logro observar pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación,y no cualquier habitación, si no una demasiado grande para que fuera un simple sótano, la cual tenia todo tipo de muebles y u otros objetos.

-" ¿Donde carajos estoy?" - pensó Eren mientras se incorporaba en la cama la cual también era grande.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse, aun sentía sus músculos a doloridos, y después que lo hizo, trato de recordar que fue lo que paso después de los gritos.

-"¿me habrán secuestrado?"- se cuestiono - ¿pero … quien? y ¿por que?

Un dolor en su nuca, logro sacar la conclusión de que lo habían golpeado, y según había leído, esta era una parte sensible del cuerpo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Eren - ¡¿ Que mierdas esta pasando?! - dijo azotando su puño contra la cama. Estaba enojado, pero más que eso estaba frustrado, no sabia en donde se encontraba, por que estaba ahí y lo mas importante … donde estaba Erwin.

Eren se se estremeció al solo pensar que le hayan hecho algo al rubio, no podía imaginárselo.

Un sonido similar a pasos logro poner en alerta al castaño, poniéndose en guardia. Quien quiera que fuese le haría daño si fuera necesario, daría pelea, que no se dijera que Eren Jäger se iba a dejar hacer lo que fueran hacerle , pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar un par de golpes a la puerta y después ver a una chica rubia, vestida de maid, de tez blanca, con ojos azules y de baja estatura asomándose de esta.

- Joven Jäger, es bueno que ya se haya despertado - dijo la joven - el señor lo esta esperando en su despacho. Ahorita le preparo el baño para que se bañe, con permiso.

Y con eso se retiró al cuarto que parecía ser el baño de la habitación, y después de unos minutos volvió a salir, avisando que podía entrar.

Eren no sabia que creer, primero lo secuestran y después una chica vestida de maid le hacia tomar un baño … ¿¡Que carajos!?… debía ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

Muy a su pesar se metió al baño, el cual lo relajo un poco.

En un intento fallido trato de recordar a la persona con la que hablo por ultima vez pero nada, todo estaba en blanco y luego recordó las palabras de la rubia " el señor lo esta esperando en su despacho"

- con que señor ¿eh?- dijo -bueno , quien quiera que fuese es el responsable de esto y espero que me de respuestas.

Termino su baño y salió a su habitación en la cual, encontró ropa encima de la cama.

-"Seguramente fue la chica"- pensó Eren - ahh - suspiro - al mal paso darle prisa - si, tan rápido como supiera quien era el autor de esto, saldría de ahí y volvería a los brazos de Erwin . Y con ese pensamiento se vistió con la ropa que le habían dejado el cual consistía, en un par de jeans negros que le quedaban un poco ajustados y una playera azul marino, de manga larga y un par de tenis de igual color.

Después de un par de minutos, volvió a parecer la muchacha sonriendo de forma tierna, y con ademán, le pidió que lo acompañara.

- "aquí voy" - dijo para sus adentros Eren. Y así se retiro junto con la muchacha.

•

•

•

•

Por otro lado, se veía un peligro, sentado en la silla de su oficina , y el cual aparentaba estar leyendo unos documentos de gran importancia , pero la verdad es que no les ponía el mínimo de atención, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Con una sonrisa, recordaba su gran hazaña … si , había conseguido lo que había querido, el solo recordarlo, le provocaba un gran placer.

_Flashback:_

_Tenia al castaño en sus brazos, inconsciente, y vulnerable ante sus ojos._

_Acaricio con su mano la mejilla del muchacho … "hermoso" pensó y con su gran fuerza lo cargo hacia el punto de encuentro._

_Escuchaba los balazos a lo lejos, y sonrío para si. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección._

_Se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento en donde una camioneta negra le estaba esperando._

_-Señor Rivaille- hablo un hombre, rubio, con barba del mismo color y con el cabello atado con una coleta- Se había tardado, ya nos había preocupado - comento en forma preocupada._

_- No seas idiota Erd, toma llevate al mocoso antes de que me vean, no deben de tardan en llegar Auruo y Gunter. Así que apurare a sacarlo rápido de aquí._

_- Si señor._

_Después de unos momentos aparecieron dos hombres enmascarados los cuales venían agitados, debido a que tuvieron que correr._

_- Listo señor Rivaille, el resto se lo dejamos a usted- hablo uno de ellos._

_- Esta bien, ya pueden retirarse_

_Y así los extraños se retiraron en la gran camioneta junto con Eren dentro._

_-"te veré después, mi ángel" - pensó Rivaille, mientras regresaba al lugar donde unos minutos antes se encontraba el ojiverde._

_- bien, y ahora- dijo sacando una navaja y apuñalandose a si mismo en la área de abdomen- demonios - se quejo. El corte era profundo, pero no era mortal,pero si estaba así mucho tiempo tal vez si._

_Rivaille se tiró al suelo y espero a que vinieran por el. _

_- tks- el dolor era intenso pero eso no le importo - todo por ti mi niño, espera por mi - Y después callo inconsciente._

_Despertó después de un rato y al hacerlo vio que no era su cuarto, si no más bien un hospital._

_-"hmp, bien todo esta saliendo perfecto"- se dijo_

_-Rivaille - dijo una voz a su lado - !Ohh Rivaille¡ !que bueno que estés bien¡_

_- ¿Erwin? ¿que paso? ¿por que estoy aquí? _

_-tranquilo, todo esta bien, unos ladrones irrumpieron en la iglesia y te apuñalaron en el abdomen, pero tu vida no corre peligro_

_-¿ladrones?- cuestiono_

_-si - contesto . En eso Erwin bajo la la cabeza y su mirada se hizo afligida_

_-¿Erwin? ¿que pasa? por que estas así ¿donde esta Eren?- pregunto pero al no tener respuesta se desespero - con un demonio ¡contestame!_

_- E-el s-se lo llevaron - dijo entre lagrimas - no sé en donde esta, ni por que se lo llevaron … ¡Rivaille estoy desesperado !_

_- oi , tranquilizate, ponerse así no ayudara en nada, no te preocupes te ayudare a recuperarlo_

_-¿E-encerio? - dijo limpiando sus lagrimas - gracias Levi tu siempre has sido un verdadero amigo - dijo abrazando - bien hoy te darán de alta así que voy a arreglar tus papeles, al rato regreso._

_Después de que el rubio, saliera de la habitación, aprovecho para sacar una carcajada._

_- pero que imbécil eres Erwin dijo aun riendo - jamas te lo daré, el es mío y nunca dejare que lo tengas._

_Fin de Flashback_

- ja, deberían darme un premio por actuación - se burlaba el ojiplata.

Un par de golpes lo sacaron de su felicidad y solo se escucho un "adelante" de su parte

•

•

•

•

Caminaron en silencio durante minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron al despacho.

-"por fin"- pensó Eren

La rubia, toco la puerta y después se escucho un adelante.

- Espere por favor, solo voy a anunciar que usted está aquí.

Eren obedeció y espero hasta que la joven le dio permiso para entrar.

- pase por favor

Entro y lo primero que vio era en lo limpio que estaba el lugar y lo grande de este. A su izquierda había un librero con grande contenido de libros. La pared estaba tapizada de un rojo claro y el suelo era grisáceo. La habitación tenia una gran ventana, la cual estaba hasta el fondo e iluminaba todo el lugar , enfrente de esta estaba un escritorio en el cual se veía a un señor que estaba sentado en el sillón pero de espaldas a el.

- Te estaba esperando … Eren- dijo una voz grave, la cual, hizo que el castaño se estremeciera.

-"esa voz"- pensó Eren - "me parece familiar".

Hubo un silencio en el cual ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Harto de esto Eren fue el primero en romperlo.

-¿q-quien usted? - no hubo respuesta- ¿por que me trajo aquí - nada y Eren al verse ignorado volvió a interrogar sin darse cuenta que estaba gritando.

- ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ME TRAJO? ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿QUE HARAN CONMIGO? … MALDICIÓN ¡CONTESTEME ! - silencio - ¡AL MENOS SEA VALIENTE Y MUESTRESE! ! NO SEA UN COBARDE¡- pero nada, no se digno en moverse.

Eren se trato de tranquilizarse, gritar no le iba a servir- bien, solo contésteme una cosa … ¿donde esta Erwin?

Rivaillle se estaba divirtiendo con las acciones del castaño para llamar su atención … "que lindo" pensó, pero poco le duro el gusto cuando escucho el nombre del rubio. Le hirvió la sangre ¿por que tiene que mencionarlo? ¿por que no preguntaba por el? , esto hizo que Levi ardiera en celos, iba a disciplinar a Eren, el único nombre que pueden salir de sus labios era su nombre, de nadie más. Y con ese pensamiento se levanto de su asiento y se acercó al castaño

Eren había bajado la mirada, viendo hacia el piso, cuando de pronto sintió unos pasos acercáncele. Levanto la mirada y lo que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos grises viéndolo con ira.

- No puede ser - dijo antes de que sus labios fueran tomados por el azabache en un beso brusco.

Eren estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, de todas las personas no podía ser el.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Eren aprovecho eso para hablar.

- ¿por que? … ¿por que hiciste eso … Rivaille?

- hmp- río- ¿aun preguntas por que? - dijo susurrando en sus labios y luego se dirigió a los oídos del muchacho el cual empezó a lamer - te dije que serias mío ¿no? - dijo metiendo su mano dentro de la playera del moreno - bien, ahora voy a cumplir con mi promesa - empezó a besar el cuello del joven - tenlo en mente Eren, ya no te perteneces, todo tu ser es mío y solo mío ¿entendiste? - pellizco uno de los pezones de ojiverde - y voy a hacer que entiendas.

- ¿q-que vas a h-hacer?

Levi detuvo sus besos por el cuello del muchacho, se acerco de nuevo a sus labios y con una sonrisa dijo - te voy a follar- y con esto volvió a devorar los labios del menor.


End file.
